Wrapped Up In Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Chloe gets a surprise when she finds that her uncle Snare-Oh isn't the only Thep Khufan at the Grant Mansion. Written by guestsurprise per my request. I only posted it for them. :)


**A story I asked guestsurprise to do. Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Vamps belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Chloe.**

* * *

 **Wrapped Up In Family**

Chloe was excited more than ever today! She had just bought some new shoes and she couldn't wait to show everyone, especially Snare-Oh! The shoes were just beautiful. They were a shade of black with beautiful rhinestones on the top of them.

"I can't wait to show him!" She smiled, now running up and down the halls, but trying not to ruin her new shoes by running too fast. Finally, she arrived in front of his door and she happily knocked. However, no one answered.

"That's funny. Snare-Oh always answers." She thought to herself. She knocked again, but there was no answer. Finally, she decided to gently open the door and see if he was asleep. Everyone knew that Snare-Oh could be a very heavy sleeper whenever he was tired. Upon entry, she looked around the room and began to search for her friend.

Meanwhile, she was being watched by another Thep-Khufan, Kuphulu. He was curious about the new 13 year old girl and wanted to definitely meet her since he wanted to know more about his nieces. He had been playing a game with his children, but decided to include his new niece on the game. He let out a creepy moan, making Chloe definitely jump when she heard it. He chuckled in amusement and let out another creepy moan.

"W-Who's in here?!" She said in surprise. Kuphulu was in the closet, but when she had her back turned, he snuck under the bed. Chloe turned around when she heard a creak, but saw nothing.

"S-Snare-Oh! Where are you?! Stop trying to scare me!" She said, now becoming more and more frightened. Kuphulu snickered a bit in amusement and then let a tendril slither out and tickle her calves. Giggling, Chloe looked down just in time to see his tendril tickling her. "H-Hey! Stop it!" She said in surprise. She then got down on her knees to look under the bed. She couldn't see anything!

"Snare-Oh, come out of there!" She laughed. "I know it's you!" She giggled.

"I am not Snare-Oh, little one," a deep creepy voice responded, making the girl shudder.

"Now stop the creepy mummy routine! I know you and I know there is only one Thep Khufan in the mansion!" She said in confidence.

"Only one? Are you certain, young one?" A deep voice whispered, making her skin crawl.

"O-Of course I'm sure." She said, now feeling a bit of doubt. She then heard a creak and saw the figure slowly slinking into the light. She was expecting to see Snare-Oh's green eyes, but she belted out a loud scream when she saw a pair of dangerous-looking purple eyes staring back at her.

"Y-YOU'RE NOT SNARE-OH!" She screamed in panic.

"No, young one…," he responded calmly, but wincing a bit when Chloe screamed again as she stood up and took off out the room and down the hallway.

"Perhaps this was not the most intelligent way to meet my new niece," Kuphulu sighed as he slid out from under the bed and ran out the door after her.

By the time he got out into the hall, he saw Chloe racing down the stairs for dear life. She almost ran over Vamps, but he managed to jump on the wall before she ran into him.

"Chloe! Honey, calm down!" Vamps replied, now flying after her.

"C-Can't stop! Sorry Vamps!" Chloe spluttered out, now stumbling and trying to make it out the door. Vamps managed to fly down and land in front of her; she ran into him and the two fell to the ground together and rolled in the soft, green grass.

"Now calm down, you!" Vamps chuckled, now holding her to his chest. "Now what's going on?"

"A-Another alien! Invading the mansion!"

"What?" Vamps asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I saw an intruder, Vamps! He looked like Snare-Oh, but he was creepier! He's going to destroy us all!" Chloe panicked. She then glanced down at her shoes and sighed in relief, glad that they were not destroyed.

"Those are very nice shoes, my dear," Vamps smiled, noticing her new shoes.

"Thanks, Vamps!" She smiled, hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome, my dear. Now listen, I know the alien you met. He's not dangerous at all. In fact, he is one of the most gentle aliens we have ever met."

"Really?" Chloe asked softly.

"Who?" Four Arms asked, now striding out and getting ready for a jog.

"I saw an alien that looked like Snare-Oh! AND THERE HE IS!" She said in horror, now seeing Kuphulu come outside and glance around looking for her. Within seconds, she jumped to her feet and took off running once more and praying that she wouldn't be eaten alive.

"Wow, that kid can run." Four Arms chuckled.

"Need help, Kuphulu?" Vamps smiled, now seeing the alien walk up beside them.

"No, thank you. I can handle this little one." He smiled, now taking off in the direction after Chloe.

Meanwhile, Chloe had managed to climb one of her favorite trees that was right beside the pool. She was happy because she knew for sure she was safe from the creature. Or was she?

"This is perfect. I know for sure that I'm safe here."

"Are you?" A deep voice chuckled. Her eyes widened in pure horror as she looked down and saw Kuphulu staring up at her and giving her the most creepy grin. "Will you come down or will I have to come up after you?"

"Go away! I'm not coming down!"

"Then I will come up," he smiled, now scaling the tree quickly. Chloe let out a shout of surprise as the alien began to gain on her. "Come now, you cannot avoid me forever! You are my niece after all!"

"I-I can't be! We haven't even met."

"Well, how about we change that? I want to meet you." Kuphulu cooed softly. He then stretched out his tendrils towards her, but she backed up until there was no more of the branch left. "There is nowhere else to go, now come here." He smiled.

"I-I AH!" At that moment, Chloe lost her balance and fell into the pool. Kuphulu immediately dove in after her and made sure to pull her to the surface. Even though she could swim, she was weak from all of her running and he knew this. He made sure her head was above water before his and once he surfaced, he saw her coughing to get the water from her lungs. He patted her back and kissed her gently on the cheek, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"W-Where am I…what…what happened?" She said, slightly confused from all of the excitement.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I…,"

"Shhh, don't try to speak. You're exhausted," he whispered, now gently swimming to the edge and helping her out. Once she was out, he picked her up and carried her to the living room. She was so sleepy, that she went right to sleep.

"Poor thing. She's truly exhausted." He said softly, now wrapping a blanket around her and covering her with his own body to keep her warm.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Chloe slowly began to wake up when she felt something covering her. She then turned and held in her gasp; Kuphulu's face was right near hers and he was using his tendrils to cover her like a blanket. At that moment, he opened his eyes and saw her shyly look away.

"Don't turn away from me. I've been waiting all day to meet you," He chuckled, now nuzzling deep into her stomach, making her laugh.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She giggled, now pushing his face gently, trying to get him to stop.

"Now why would I do that?" He chuckled, now nuzzling deeper and deeper into her stomach.

"PLEAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She begged, now trying to squirm away from him. But he managed to grab her around her waist and pull her back to him.

"Don't run away from me! You've been running from me all day!" He laughed, now blowing raspberries into her stomach as he turned her over.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HELP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, now seeing his tendrils unleash on her feet.

"What beautiful shoes! You won't mind if I remove them, do you?" He asked deviously, now using his tendrils to take off her shoes and tickle her feet.

"AH! NO! NO NO NO NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chloe belted out, now tossing back and forth trying to escape the new alien!

"Not so fast there; you're not going anywhere 'til I meet you properly." He said, now pulling her to his chest and began planting fun and playful kisses all over her face!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I BEG YOU! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Chloe pleaded, her cries becoming quiet.

After a few minutes, he stopped, knowing the girl needed to breathe. He held her to his chest while she regained her breath.

"Now we can meet each other. I'm Kuphulu, your uncle." He smiled.

"I'm Chloe," she grinned, now laying back in his arms. "I didn't know you were like Snare-Oh!"

"Yes, my dear. We are of the same species. I'm glad I got to meet you." He grinned.

"She is a runner, isn't she?" Snare-Oh chuckled, now walking in the room and sitting down next to them.

"She sure is, but I made sure to catch her. I won't ever let any of nieces or nephews escape me." Kuphulu chuckled, now pulling her to his chest more and planting playful kisses on her neck.

"I'm sorry I ran from you," Chloe giggled, trying to escape the tickles.

"Not to worry; now you know that there is no escape from family." He grinned, now turning to Snare-Oh. "Help me tickle our niece?"

"Of course!" He laughed.

And with that, both began to tickle her again and for the rest of the night all you could hear was happy giggling as Chloe was enveloped with her lovely family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, I hope you liked it! It was just for you!**

 **To guestsurprise: Thank you so much! I love it! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
